


Back At It

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [12]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cheating, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: After being sick and finally getting some time together, Nick and Brian are back at their escapades. Only there's no one around to keep them from being together at night.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Series: Frick & Frack [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472396
Kudos: 8





	Back At It

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the DNA World Tour in Bogota, Colombia.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. *sigh*

Nick was on edge. It had been nearly a week since he and Brian had been together. They had gone so much longer, but this trip was supposed to be where they could actually be together. Neither one of them had family around. It was supposed to be three weeks of shows and them being alone together when the schedule allowed. But instead, that had only happened once.

When he had wanted to, he had been sick. Most of the group had been ill. And not wanting to give it to Brian, he told him to stay away. They had spent the evening sexting back and forth, knowing they were unable to be physically together. Then Kevin had gone down. Brian had volunteered to take his spot on stage with AJ that night. Nick had practically salivated while he was changing, knowing what Brian was doing in front of the fans. He could hear the screams knowing Brian was teasing them.

Now that they were in Colombia, they had two shows, so a nice layover with a hotel. Nick was kind of getting spoiled with the private jets. They’d never done that before, but it was sure making moving between countries easier.

After their first show in Bogota, when they all headed back to the hotel, Nick winked at Brian as they walked inside. He hoped he got the subtle hint. When Brian wasn’t knocking on his door twenty minutes later, he sent a text, “Hey, you busy?”

His phone pinged a minute later. “Hang on. Phone with Wife.”

Nick sighed. He knew he should call Lauren, but he figured he’d do it sometime in the early afternoon the next day. It was a two hour time difference between where he was and his home. He didn’t want to disturb the kids. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at his door. Nick grinned as he let Brian in. As soon as he had closed and locked the door, he pulled Brian into an embrace, crushing his lips to the older man’s.

“Miss me?” Brian asked as he finally pulled away.

Nick’s hands went to Brian’s jacket, slipping it off his shoulders. “Yes!” He leaned over and planted his lips to Brian’s neck. “You have no idea,” he mumbled into Brian’s skin.

Brian smiled, slipping his hands around Nick’s waist. “It’s not like you don’t see me every day.”

“Not like this,” Nick replied softly, his hands slipping beneath Brian’s shirt. As Nick slid Brian’s shirt over his head, he planted his lips back onto his best friend’s mouth. “God, it feels like it’s been so long.”

“It’s only been a week.”

“Too long.” Nick ran his hands over Brian’s back. “Sucks that we can’t be like Kev and Howie.”

Laughing out loud, Brian said, “We _are_ like Kevin and Howie, except worse!”

Nick smiled. “That’s not what I mean, and you know it!”

Brian nodded. He knew that sometimes Nick wished they could be open about their relationship, but they both also knew that it would ruin everything they had.

“So, what did you think of your time in the Box?” Nick asked, kissing down Brian’s neck as Brian slowly slid his hands up the younger man’s back.

“Definitely glad I don’t do it every night…”

Nick smirked at him as he reached for his jeans. “I wish I coulda been there with you…”

Brian balked. “But… but… it’s not…

Slipping his hands onto Brian’s pants and he began undoing them, he said, “Oh, I know it’s not very well protected, but I know there’s a little room in there…” He slipped Brian’s jeans down his legs and quickly dropped to his knees. Caressing Brian’s dick, he glanced up and whispered, “I coulda done a little of this…” He slipped his tongue out and licked Brian. Brian sucked in his breath quickly at the feel of Nick on him. “And a little of this…” Nick slid his lips around the head of Brian’s rapidly growing erection.

“Fuck, Nicky,” Brian groaned. His hands slipped to Nick’s head. That week really had been a long time. And in reality, it had been since September. Their last time together wasn’t anything like they usually did. But Brian had understood. Nick hadn’t wanted to hurt him. Glancing down at the man before him, Brian realized that Nick had managed to strip him in a matter of minutes, all while still being completely clothed. He bit his lip and groaned, completely turned on by what his friend had done.

Nick pulled back from his love and looked up at him. “Bri,” he whispered.

Reaching down, Brian placed both hands on either side of Nick’s face and guided him to stand up, pressing his lips to his. “God, Nick, you are so damn hot.”

Nick backed up a moment and said with a smile, “A lot of women think so…”

Brian suppressed a giggle. “And so does this man.” Brain reached down and snagged the hem of Nick’s shirt. He yanked it over the taller man’s head before going back to kissing him hungrily. “Nick…” Brian whispered as his hand roamed onto Nick’s shorts.

“Hum?” Nick asked, sliding his lips down Brian’s neck as the older man slowly slipped Nick’s shorts off.

Swallowing hard, Brain stared up at the ceiling momentarily. Licking his lips, he started, “Um, I, uh…” He wasn’t entirely sure how to say what he wanted. Taking a breath, he sighed before continuing. “I, um… wanna be inside you,” he blurted out.

Nick stopped his slow assault on Brian’s neck and leaned back in his lover’s arms regarding him carefully. “You do?” he asked. Blushing, Brian ducked his head and nodded. “Um,” Nick stuttered, “well, we can get there, Bri, but not tonight.”

“Why?” Brian asked, his hand casually slipping over Nick’s erection and squeezing.

Sucking on his lower lip and groaning, Nick found his voice. “It’s been way too long,” he said gruffly. “Besides,” he groaned, stepping out of his shorts, “I want you tonight…” He reached out and pulled Brian’s naked body to his own. Leaning down, he kissed the older man and slowly walked him with his arms snaked around his body towards the bedroom. They fell together on the bed, Brian’s hands running down Nick’s back. “God it’s been too long,” Nick said, finally breaking the kiss. He looked down into his lover’s crystal blue eyes and pushed the hair off his forehead.

“I know,” Brian whispered, huskily. Closing his eyes, he leaned back, feeling Nick’s kisses on his neck. It was only a moment before Nick pulled away and Brian’s eyes snapped open. “Wha…” Brain started to ask but saw Nick reaching for the lubricant in his bag.

Stepping back over to his love, Nick flipped the lid open on the lubricant bottle. He squeezed some on his fingers as he pulled Brian to the edge of the bed. Tipping his head back, Brian groaned as Nick used his lubricated fingers to prepare his hole. Nick moaned as he added more lubricant to his hand and massaged his erection. Slipping Brian’s leg over his arm, he used one hand to guide himself into Brian’s wet hole, listening to him pant and moan as he did so. “Oh, fuck, Bri,” Nick groaned, slowly pushing himself into his lover. Once he was fully sheathed inside the older man, Nick slid his other arm under Brian’s knee and pushed until his hips were completely pressed against Brian’s skin.

“Oh, God, Nicky,” Brian groaned as Nick slowly began to pull back and thrust himself forward into Brian. “God, you’re so deep…” he panted.

“And you’re so fucking tight,” Nick moaned through gritted teeth. The feeling of Brian’s ass around him was driving him wild. Brian reached up and interlaced his fingers with Nick’s as Nick leaned over and captured Brian’s mouth with his own. Their tongues danced as Nick slowly rocked into his lover.

Brian tipped his head back causing Nick to momentarily lose contact with Brian’s mouth. He slowly licked his way to Brian’s neck. Brian groaned at the sensation. “God, Nick…” he moaned.

Nick took his time with his lover but knew it wasn’t going to last as long as he really wanted. He could feel his body reacting. He felt Brian drop his hands from his. “Oh, Brian…” he moaned, dropping his hands to the bed as he continued to thrust slowly into Brian’s body. “God, Baby, you feel so good…”

Brian groaned, his hand slipping to his own erection which was dribbling by this point, begging for attention.

Nick leaned back so that he was standing upright and he could continue his slow torture of the man beneath him. He watched as Brian’s hand slowly slid to himself. Nick was surprised watching Brian slowly grip his erection. He’d never needed to before, but it had also been nearly six months since they’d been together. As Nick watched, he saw Brian stroke himself to unloading onto his chest. He’d only done it a handful of times with Nick and usually, it was after some prodding or foreplay. The sight of his lover with his head tipped back, moaning in ecstasy and ejaculate covering his torso with his hand still wrapped around himself sent waves of pleasure through Nick. He grunted as he felt his own release at the sight beneath him. “Oh God, Baby…” he moaned, finally pulling himself out of his best friend.

Brian moaned, opening his eyes and looking up at Nick. “God, Nick… he panted. “That was incredible.”

Nick smiled down at him before stepping away into the bathroom. He snagged a washcloth and wet it before coming back to the naked man on his bed. Quietly, he cleaned up the older man, before turning the cloth on himself. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Brian got up and pulled down the sheets on the bed. He obviously didn’t care about sleeping there. As Nick tossed the washcloth on the counter and came back to the bed, he saw the look on Brian’s face. “What?” he asked, slipping beneath the sheets.

“Bay was really concerned about me coming on this leg…” Brain said, scooting closer to Nick, feeling the warmth of his body.

“Why?” Nick asked, slipping his arm around Brian’s body and pulling him closer.

Brian sighed. “He mentioned the epidemic in China, but I think it was more about us.”

Leaning over slightly, Nick kissed Brian’s temple. “Well, he did kinda walk in on us. I don’t know how much he saw.”

Brian shrugged, repositioning himself. “I don’t know either. But I know he suspects something.” He laid his head on Nick’s chest and Nick absently ran his hand down his back.

“Don’t worry about it now. Just take this in and let’s finish this leg out. We’ve got to eventually figure out summer.” 

Brian sighed and attempted to close his eyes, his mind swimming with not one what had just happened, but also the fears his son had brought to him.


End file.
